ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Second NoHead War
The Second NoHead War was a major conflict fought between the S.M.S.B. and the Police Grand Army against the NoHeads. History Duel With Bomb Man Two days after the construction of the MBH, Baby Intelligence installed an alarm to alert him of any danger. Soon after, the alarms alerted Baby Intelligence to a bus robbery caused by Bomb Man. Intelligence tracked him down and located him hiding in an alley, under the pretense of apprehending the villain. Baby Intelligence immediately confronted him, leading to a fierce fight between Baby Intelligence and Bomb Man. Baby Intelligence finally disarmed him and took him to prison in a cage attached to the Pinewood Derby. The jail guard thanked him for bringing in Bomb Man, but also told him he couldn’t just bring people to prison and hope for their arrest. Digesting this, Intelligence left, victorious. Battle of the Wasp At New York City, the NoHead fleet under Mr. Stupid NoHead and Rotta Hecks launched a day-long siege of the state capital. N-9929 landing craft were unleashed on the capital along with swarms of robotic fighters. Hundreds of thousands of robot soldiers ravaged the streets of New York City, causing much damage to lives and property. In response, the police deployed its forces against the NoHead forces. As the battle raged in the sky and on the ground, Rotta broke into the Mayor’s headquarters and kidnapped Mayor Katie Black, slaying several troops in the process. Upon learning of the situation, Baby Intelligence made his way to the battle with a police fleet to join in the attempt to rescue Black, followed by a defiant mutant named Sebiscuits. Boarding the NoHead base called the Wasp, they made their way through the ship to where the Mayor was being held. However, before they could escape they were met by Mr. Stupid NoHead, who faced off against the babies. Although NoHead originally had the upper hand, the babies changed sword styles during the middle of the battle in order to put the NoHead on the back foot. NoHead quickly swung the battle back in his favor by throwing Baby Intelligence against the wall via telekinesis and knocking him unconscious. NoHead and Sebiscuits fought on, with both NoHead and Black urging Sebiscuits to give in to the dark side. Finally, Sebiscuits gained the upper hand and disarmed his opponent. On Black’s instructions, Sebiscuits attempted to decapitate NoHead, but the villain escaped. Sebiscuits, Baby Intelligence, and Black were later recaptured by Rotta Hecks, but they gained control of the ship and landed what remained of it down in the city. However, Rotta escaped and together with the remains of the NoHead fleet fled to their emergency base. Operation: Purge Robot soldiers were transported to the police station in several Venator cruisers that stayed over the city throughout the operation. Marching silently to the gates of the station with the robots, Sebiscuits commenced Operation: Purge, the destruction of the police station and all within it. As the attack was nearing its conclusion, Sheriff Bladepoint, who had just survived an attack from Human Replica 113, arrived to investigate and witnessed the execution of officer Zett. The robots who executed Zett prepared to fire on Bladepoint, but Commander Fox ordered them to stand down, feeling that enough had been killed that night. Fox politely told Bladepoint to leave. Bladepoint did, but warned any surviving police of what happened. As Sebiscuits eliminated the police in their station, Mr. Stupid NoHead sent a message to the Human Replicas stationed across town, telling them to destroy the police. With this transmission, the NoHead robots immediately turned on the police. Near the NoHead base, Human Replica 113 opened fire on Sheriff Bladepoint. He assumed Bladepoint was dead, though he survived and fled to the police station. At a light post, Dexter sensed a grave threat nearing him. This was Operation: Purge, which was being carried out throughout the city. Human Replica 112 received a call on a frequency-locked channel. The image of Mr. Stupid NoHead instructed him to carry out the order to kill the police officer, Dexter. As the robot soldier prepared to execute him, Dexter drew his sword and in one fell swoop decapitated his would-be assassins. Dexter then proceeded to escape into the old police station. Mission to the MBH After his mission to cleanse the police station of its inhabitants, Sebiscuits took his S.M.S.B. skyfighter to the MBH. However, he was surprised to learn that the group had gone to the police station to put an end to the trouble. Sebiscuits quickly returned and found Baby Intelligence there. Force Baby shot first, but Sebiscuits deflected the blasts and wounded the baby. Baby Strength leaped forward and engaged Sebiscuits, but Sebiscuits incapitated him within moments. Paige charged impulsively, allowing Sebiscuits to electrocute her. As the duel between Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits began, however, Intelligence proved that he was able to hold his own against Sebiscuits. Finally, Intelligence performed sun djem and managed to knock both swords that Sebiscuits had drawn out of his hands. However, Sebiscuits leaped onto a pole and pulled both swords back. Intelligence followed as the antagonist leapt through the station and to the doorway. They continued to fight there until Sebiscuits pushed him off and kept him at bay with another horde of objects. This gave Sebiscuits time to escape; however, he accidentally left a clue that allowed Baby Intelligence to find him and continue the fight. Inside they made their way to the higher levels. Viciously using his powers, Sebiscuits hurled a beach ball, but Intelligence deflected it, pushing him against an aluminum wall so hard that it shattered. The battle continued across the kitchen and onto the stairways leading up to the roof. Once there, Baby Intelligence was able to destroy Sebiscuits’ swords, but before he could provide the death blow, Mr. Stupid NoHead arrived in his personal fighter and picked Sebiscuits up. Intelligence returned to find the other members. Mr. Stupid NoHead then ordered Sebiscuits to send a deactivation signal. The signal was activated and the vast majority of the NoHeads’ military (which was largely made up of robots) simply shut down, forcing over 99% of the NoHead forts to surrender, and bringing the robot army to a quick end. The NoHeads had done this so they could begin using Rocket soldiers. Skirmish In Yellowstone As Lindsay and Baby Strength clashed with Burnbottom, Baby Intelligence left briefly to complete the bulk of the mission. He ventured downstairs and to the control room. When he entered the room, he saw the blabberish voice box and destroyed it. Intelligence then headed off to assist his comrades. As Hell Burnbottom briefly caught his breath, he noticed Baby Intelligence, who had arrived to challenge him. Burnbottom and Intelligence attempted to kill each other with their powers, including telekinesis and lightning, but they were too evenly matched. Finally, they turned to their swords. Burnbottom leaped into action, unleashing his full sword mastery against Intelligence. However, Baby Intelligence’s own mastery of Form IV allowed him to hold off Burnbottom’s attacks and seize the offensive. Realizing that he could not defeat Intelligence, Burnbottom distracted Intelligence by using telekinesis to topple one of the hangar’s power columns onto Baby Strength and Lindsay. As Intelligence broke off the duel to move the heroes out of the way, Burnbottom quickly boarded his ship and escaped. Hell Burnbottom traveled to the control station, to meet with his brothers, who had arrived shortly before. He apologized for telling them to retreat, and promised them another opportunity. With that, Burnbottom ordered Mean King to retreat to New York City in hopes of finding a time to invade the MBH with Rockets. Meanwhile, the Rocket army was sorted for being battle-ready. Meanwhile, Baby Intelligence took the others back to the MBH to heal from their injuries. After healing, Lindsay joined Baby Intelligence, who was thinking about the rising threat and was disturbed that he had no clue where Sebiscuits was. Finally, he turned to Lindsay and revealed that he had destroyed the blabberish voice box while they were at the base. He also announced that their quest was far from over, and that they had a new enemy. Lindsay promised to stay by his side, no matter what. Attack on the MBH At Hell Burnbottom’s behest, the NoHeads launched an attack on the MBH. Hell Burnbottom and Mean King hijacked a system that activated toxic gas in the training chamber, before dispatching the squad of Rocket soldiers to ensure the destruction of the babies. The Rockets fired on Baby Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman, but the babies were ready, clearing a path of destruction. Fighting their way to the hallway upstairs, Intelligence sensed Hell Burnbottom and Mean King were behind the door leading to it, and he and Lindsay made for them. However, the two were able to escape after two Bratpros intervened. Afterwards, Hell Burnbottom returned, unaided, and fought Baby Intelligence himself. However, the other S.M.S.B. members attempted a rescue, flying low towards the fight with the boarding ramp lowered to pick up Baby Intelligence. They succeeded and proceeded to the Yellowstone base, and Burnbottom was left fuming in the garage. The Battle of Yellowstone The Battle of Yellowstone saw one of the most legendary duels in the war after Lindsay decapitated Hell Burnbottom during the attack on the Yellowstone Base, destabilizing the NoHead leadership into the military faction led by Mean King and the civilian faction led by Brute Gunray. Additionally, events during the prelude of the battle saw the discovery of Telekinibabe in town, who became the fourth-to-strongest S.M.S.B. member. With Hell Burnbottom’s death, the NoHeads were leaderless. After the battle, Brute Gunray and Mean King were captured afterwards by the police. Later, they escaped the court and returned to base unnoticed. Although Hell Burnbottom was dead and the control station was gone, the two brothers had survived. They outfitted thirty Rockets with independent thought processors and kept the base in Yellowstone. After the battle, both of them visited Sebiscuits. Gunray then requested Sebiscuits to lend them a squadron of Rockets since very few Rocket soldiers survived the battle. Sebiscuits agreed to make it so if they could defeat him in a sword battle. The two brothers won out in the end, and Sebiscuits kept his end of the deal, promising that the brothers could have half of whatever he had. Satisfied, both of them Apparated back to Wyoming. Sebiscuits then dispatched dozens of Rockets to Yellowstone. Thanks to his help, Gunray and Mean King kept the base in Yellowstone. The S.M.S.B. did not know that Brute Gunray and Mean King had escaped the trial, and Baby Intelligence began teaching the others subtraction and the basics of Stil II. References Category:The Super Babies events Category:Wars